Just an Old Photo Album
by RunningPadfoot
Summary: It's been so long since Remus opened that old photo album... What runs through his mind as he flips through it one night? Set before the five books which I have several times so don't ask.


Disclaimer: If I own Harry Potter then the world revolves around you, which it doesn't. So no sue. Cause no own. J.K. Rowling does... She rules...

Authors notes: I was bored... So I thought I'd write an angsty little fiction about one of my favorite charaters.

Yes. This little short fic does contain an original character. If you no likey her then she probably no likey you either.

Alright. Now on with the very short angst!

* * *

Remus Lupin sat alone in his room. He really needed to get some sleep but instead he was sitting down at his desk and flipping through an old photo album. As he flipped through the old album memories came flooding back to him. The pages were torn and yellow from age but the pictures were still clear and alive.

Had it really been that long since he had flipped through it? He didn't even remember he had some of these pictures...

He flipped a page and looked at a group shot of all the Marauders... In his mind James, Sirius, and Peter seemed to disappear out of the picture.... The young Remus stood all alone in the shot....

Sometimes that's how Remus felt... Like a person being the only one in a picture... He just felt so lonely.... He shook his head and flipped a page.

He flattened out the page and looked at a picture of girl with brown hair and brown eyes... Gods she was pretty. The girl in the picuture waved cheerfully at him... She was standing out in front of the lake with the giant squid in it. She looked to the side of the picture and smiled cheerfully. She walked over to the edge of the picture and reached her hand out, pulling a young Remus into the picture with her. She beamed happily and hugged the young Remus.

He couldn't help but smile at the picture, depressed though he was. Skye was just so sweet....

He sighed and flipped a page. A shot of Lily and James were on this one.... He couldn't bare to look at them.... He felt so horrible.... He sighed and flipped a page.

Sirius.... Sirius Black.... He was sitting in the picture.... He looked so cheerful. How could he? Remus was terribly certain that Sirius wasn't always bad. He couldn't be... He just... couldn't be. I mean.... He knew him just about as well as James knew him.... It was just... ugh.

How could one of Remus's best friends do that? It just didn't compute. Sirius was always so funny, carefree, and alive. How in the bloody hell could he? How could he just give away Lily and James like that? And what about poor Peter? What in the bloody hell could have possessed him to do that?

Remus got an aggitated look... He was actually(for once) enraged with Sirius. How could he do that to all his friends? He ruined the lives of everyone he knew. Everyone he came in contact with had to suffer in one way or another for Sirius's sin.... Maybe Padfoot deserved Azkaban.... No.... Remus shook his head.... Nobody exept for one person deserved Azkaban... Remus swore to himself that he would one day see Lord Voldemort get what he deserved.

Remus sighed yet again and flipped the page. Another group shot of everybody... Lily, James, Peter, Skye, Sirius, himself... They were all there.... But.... Where were they now....?

Lily, James, Peter... They were dead...

Sirius.... He was locked away in Azkaban...

Skye and Remus were the only ones left....

Remus had Skye... She'd always been there for him but... Why did he feel so alone in the world? He had no friends left.... I mean... Sure. Skye was his friend but... She was really more. He loved her and she loved him and all but.... He just had this deep hole in his heart where Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter had been.... Gods he wished the holes would go away....

Remus shook his head and snapped the photo album shut... So many memories... Too much for poor Moony to handle at the moment...

He sighed and got up from his place at the desk. He picked up the photo album and stuck it back under the bed where it would remain until his thoughts overcame him once again.

* * *

A/N: Okay... So it's a piece of crap. Just got in the mood for Remus angst... But then again, who doesn't? :)

So... Review if you want to... I really don't care if you do. I'm not gonna force.

If you want more I can make it into a story. It's all up to the readers...


End file.
